


Disaster

by KpopOracle



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, Light Angst, Mentions Of Undressing, Other, sitting by the fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KpopOracle/pseuds/KpopOracle
Summary: You’ve had a rough day. Fortunately, Yuta is there for you.
Relationships: Nakamoto Yuta/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> I struggled a bit with getting Yuta's character, and I am really not sure if I got it or not

It had been a horrible day. Work had been terrible. Someone had cut in front of you at the grocery store, and you had fallen and ripped the knee of your pants.

It had started to rain by the time you got out of the store, and you had parked on the far end of the lot on this cold, blowy December day. To top it all off, traffic was horrible.

In short, you were a mess by the time you walked in the front door.

“I made dinner!” Yuta chimed, his smile quickly fading once he saw the state you were in. “What happened?”

“I-” You started, your voice breaking. You didn’t know if it was because of the cold or how frustrated you were, but you were trembling from head to toe. Tears welled up in your eyes.

“Wait here. I’ll get some towels,” he said, running off to the bathroom. He returned a few moments later with several towels, draping one of them over your wet hair.

Your teeth were chattering as he tried to help you strip out of your wet clothes. It wasn’t easy, the sopping fabric not wanting to slide on your skin.

“You can warm up by the fire,” he said, steering you towards the fireplace. There wasn’t anything like a wood fire to warm up. The heat always seems to warm you to the core.

It was several minutes later, and you were still sitting on the hearth, wrapped in towels, your head resting on his shoulder. He kept playing with your hand as he held it.

“Do you feel better?” he asked.

“Much,” you said. You felt bad that the dinner he had prepared was probably cold by now. “Sorry about dinner.”

“It’s okay, I can warm it back up,” he said, leaning his head against yours. “Besides, you are more important than dinner.”


End file.
